


Summer Flu

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ben is supposed to be packing, but Ray doesn't want him to go.





	Summer Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Summer  
Flu

# Summer Flu

Even though it was early in the morning, it was already very hot. Benny was packing, dressed only in singlet and boxer shorts. Dief was sitting in a corner of the room looking anxious, whining under his breath. Ray leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest. They didn't often see eye to eye, but this time he was 100% on the side of the wolf. He didn't say anything, there was no point, they'd already been over all the arguments. 

Carrying an armful of thermal underwear and assorted paraphernalia, Benny dropped a pair of rolled up socks. Sighing, he laid the rest of the gear on the table and turned back to pick up the socks. Ray was entranced by the sight of white cotton stretched over the most attractive ass he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

"Here Benny, let me help you." 

Somehow he managed to drop something on each trip. He began to feel a little better. When the backpack was almost full, he wandered over to the window. 

"Hey, what's this?" 

Fraser came over to look out the window with him. 

"No, no! Right down there... Bend over a bit." 

He was just too difficult to resist. Benny felt a pair of hands slide over his butt, up over his hips and under the singlet to his waist. Lips touched softly against the nape of his neck. 

"Don't go." 

The hands slipped up over his chest, brushing his nipples. 

"I have to." 

"You don't" 

The warm lips trailed across his neck and up to his ear lobe. 

"Ray!" 

Ray buried his face in the sweet curve between throat and shoulder. His tongue caressed the hollow there. 

"Stay." 

Ray's hands were moving down over his chest and abdomen, lightly, teasing his senses. 

"Noooo." 

His protest was hardly more than a sigh. He hadn't even tried to move away from the window. Ray nibbled at his ear lobe while his hands moved lower, over his stomach. He slipped free the buttons on the waistband of the shorts, and let his hands roam downwards, guided by the fine line of hair bisecting the flat belly. Benny's breathing quickened. He found the swell of Benny's cock, rising eagerly to his touch. 

"God, Benny!" 

His hand curled around the shaft. He loved the velvety feel of the hot skin, the quivering tension as it strained upwards. He used both hands to stroke Benny to hardness, waiting until he could feel him trembling with desire. 

"Turn around." 

Benny obeyed him, leaning back against the window frame. Ray slid his hands inside the shorts, drawing them down over Benny's hips until they slipped loose, falling to the floor. He glanced down between their bodies at Benny's cock jutting out from under the singlet. He touched it lightly with his fingertips. 

"Don't..." 

"Don't what?" 

"Oh God.... Don't stop." 

Benny brought his hands up between them and started to undo the buttons of Ray's shirt. He stroked the brown chest, sliding his fingers through the fine hairs, teasing the dark nipples. 

Ray moaned with pleasure, his own need was almost unbearable. He lifted the singlet so his lips could touch the smooth skin of Benny's chest, caress the taut nipples, but he couldn't wait much longer. He dropped to his knees and pressed his face to the hard belly, his lips and tongue searing a path to the base of Benny's cock. He licked and kissed the shaft working his way to the head, taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. He could feel Benny shudder. He took the whole cock into his mouth as deeply as he could manage. Benny's moans only increased his pleasure. Finally, reluctantly, he allowed the cock to slide free and rose to his feet again. 

Without a word, he took hold of Benny's shoulders and turned him around again. Benny leaned forward, raising his arms to lean against the wall, burying his face between them. Ray unfastened his pants and slid them down to puddle around his feet. For lack of anything better, he spat on his hands and rubbed the saliva over his aching cock. A half step and he was pressed up against Benny's body, his cock sliding easily between Benny's legs. He stroked Benny's buttocks, gently parting the cheeks, pressing the tip of his cock against the puckered opening, sliding inside. He nearly lost control then as Benny's body closed around him tightly. Slowly he moved his hips while his hands came back to Benny's cock, taking up the same rhythm. He leaned into Benny's back, put his hands up alongside Benny's on the wall. 

But somehow this wasn't right. With a sigh he withdrew, took Benny's hand and led him towards the narrow bed. 

Once there, Benny rolled onto his side facing away from Ray, looking back over his shoulder, his face flushed and sheened with sweat. He didn't need to speak. Ray lay down behind him and Benny drew up his legs so that Ray could enter him easily. He wrapped his arms around Benny, his face buried once more in his neck, content for the moment just to be where he was. 

"God, I love you." 

"Do you?" 

Ray didn't answer with words. Soon words would have been impossible anyway. He began to thrust in earnest, deep and hard, harder than he had ever dared before. Benny matched him, moving in rhythm with him, his hands coming down to join the ones that were creating such exquisite sensations in his cock. Ray felt himself going over the edge, trying to hold back, for Benny's sake, but then he felt Benny join him and together they fell. 

For a long time they just lay there, bodies pressed tightly together, arms and legs entwined, in spite of the heat. Finally Benny turned in his arms and looked at him very seriously. 

"Do you?" 

"Of course." 

He took Benny's face between his hands and kissed him very tenderly. They'd been lovers less than a month, it just wasn't right that the Canadian government could intrude on their honeymoon. The kiss lingered, deepened. Hands began to explore. Ray was losing any sense of where his body ended and Benny's began. 

"Stay with me." 

"You know I can't" 

Damn the Dragon Lady for sending Benny on this training session! Two weeks seemed like a lifetime. 

"If you were sick..." 

"But I'm not." 

Ray pulled back (it wasn't easy) and leaned on one elbow, looking down at Benny's flushed and sweaty face. 

"Haven't you ever heard of Summer Flu?" 

"No....what are the symptoms?" 

"Fever, tiredness, aches....um, accelerated heartbeat..." 

Benny looked thoughtful. 

"I'm feeling quite tired right now. And I'm aching all over..." 

"You look kinda flushed too, I'd say a temperature of at least 100." 

Ray put his ear to Benny's chest. 

"Wow! Your heartbeat's really fast, I'm sure it's higher than normal." 

Benny could have observed that it normally was quite high when Ray was anywhere near him, but he didn't. 

"What's the treatment for Summer Flu, Ray?" 

"Complete bed rest, for at least two weeks. Summer Flu's very hard to get rid of, you know." 

"Do you think I should call in sick?" 

"I'll get my cell phone." 

Much later, lying next to Ben's sleeping body, Ray reflected that he was feeling a bit feverish and tired too. Possibly due to the heat and the fact that neither of them had slept much the last few nights, but still... He reached for his cell phone again. After all, Summer Flu is very infectious. 

 


End file.
